School days
by Rosie80
Summary: Any other day at Rydell High...a one shot story, based upon and inspired by Chuck Berry's song. Hope you all like it.


Up _in the mornin' and out to school_  
 _The teacher is teachin' the Golden Rule_  
 _American history and practical math_  
 _You study' em hard and hopin' to pass_  
 _Workin' your fingers right down to the bone_  
 _And the guy behind you won't leave you alone_

Damn hell, how do I hate that alarm clock! Just now I was having such an exciting dream, about the cowboys movie I saw tonight. I was the sheriff in a small village, and...well, never mind now. I'd better get up, or I'll be late yo school, and I've already had one detention this week, I can't have another one! Anyway, what's the point in studying History or things like that? I do like and enjoy Maths or Chemistry, I don't mind admitting it, and besides they can be useful if I want to have my own garage...but History? I can't see why Doody likes it so much. Holy God, it's about people who lived hundreds of years before! And to make things worse, Bobby Taylor is in my History class, just behind me. I can't bear him! He pretends being funny, but he's as boring as a bunch of sheeps! And well, he was the one to be really blamed for my last detention. And I tried to convince Mr Lean that it hadn't been my fault, and so did Putz, but he just didn't listen. I guess it was because of the fame we have, among the teachers... I can't see the day to end here, sure I won't miss it! No one of us will do, most probably. The only thing I will miss is not seeing the others every day, as we do now, but I know we will keep seeing each other.

 _Ring ring goes the bell_

 _The cook in the lunchroom's ready to sell_  
 _You're lucky if you can find a seat_  
 _You're fortunate if you have time to eat_  
 _Back in the classroom open you books but_  
 _Gee but the teacher don't know_  
 _How mean she looks_

Lunch time at last...I'm starving! I do hope they sell something fine today, no artichokes and hake like yesterday. Hake...it only had been cod, it would have been fine, but hake...and without mayonnaise, to make things worse. And it will be like each day, there will be no way to get a free place. It would be much better to bring something from home, even if it's just a sandwich, and to eat it at the bleachers, as we use to do. It's not the most confortable place, but at least we don't have to bear all those queues. I'll tell the guys, to see what they think. And if the gals wanna come too, it would be great. It's a shame, Frenchy and me only see each other at lunch time... The only one who could refuse to eat at the bleachers would probably be Marty, but if all the others do agree, I hope she finally gives in. Well, let's see what do we have for lunch today...ribs and rice, not too bad. Oh, and there are Marty and Sonny, gotta sit with them and tell them my idea. Wonder where are Frenchy, Putz and Jan... Oh God, that's the bell calling us to class again. And now we have Literature. The subject is fine, but the teacher we have..oh God, she has no idea of teaching! Instead of talking about the books we have to read, she just tells us the writers' life...thank God I'm in the last row and I can sleep from time to time.

 _Soon as three o'clock rolls around_  
 _You finally lay your burden down_  
 _Close up your books, get out of your seat_

 _Down the halls and into the street_

 _Up to the corner and 'round the bend_  
 _Right to the juke joint you go in_

 _Drop the coin right into the slot_  
 _You gotta hear something that's really hot_

 _With the one you love you're makin' romance_  
 _All day long you been_  
 _Wantin' to dance_  
 _Feelin' the music from head to toe_  
 _'Round and 'round and 'round you go_

 _Drop the coin right into the slot_  
 _You gotta hear something that's really hot_

 _With the one you love you're makin' romance_  
 _All day long you been_  
 _Wantin' to dance_  
 _Feelin' the music from head to toe_  
 _'Round and 'round and 'round you go_

 _Hail, hail rock'n'roll_  
 _Deliver me from the days of old_  
 _Long live rock'n'roll_  
 _The beat of the drum is loud and bold_  
 _Rock rock rock'n'roll_  
 _The feelin' is there body and soul_

Another borin´school day is through! And today is Friday finally, we have a long weekend waiting for us. Man, I'm looking forward to have high school done and forget about all this, I'm fed up with their rules. And yet, I guess I'll have to think what to do when this is over, I mean, I know I'll have to get a job and all that, but...well, there's plenty of time to take a decision, we're just in January. Now I just intend to enjoy my weekend as much as I can...I talked to Jan before, during lunch break, and asked her to meet me at Mel's drive in, right after class. I don't want to go to Frosty's, not in this occasion at least. I...well, I'm rather fond of her, and want to ask her to go steady. To be true, I think she's fond of me too, or so say the guys, but I'm not completely sure, and just in case she says no, I prefer not to be at Frosty's when I talk to her. I only hope she'll say yes! I have to think where to take her, if she accepts. Somewhere to be on our own, where we can dance and talk, and...maybe Mel's will do, yeah. It can be our place, why not?


End file.
